


Do we eat leaves?

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Q is a Holmes, Siblings, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a brother is like having a best friend you can't get rid of.  You know whatever you do, they'll still be there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do we eat leaves?

Two children sat in the floor huddled around a large reference book.

"Mummy..." the middle sibling began "Do we eat leaves? Like leaves in salad?"

"Of courses we do..." Mummy preoccupied with other matters, replied all too quickly without her deeper thought process registering the true meaning of the question. "Such things are good for you.  High in vitamins and minerals needed by the human body."

"Oh..." came the reply with great concentrated thought. "Thank you Mummy" middle sibling adds before dragging younger sibling out the door into that back garden with great urgency.

Mummy began to exit the room to continue her project as she glances at the book abandoned on the floor stopping in her dead in her tracks. A horticulture reference, exotic plants to be precise. Immediately she realized that middle sibling's questioning should have been carefully dissected before offering such a quick answer.

"Wait...." Mummy yelled in panic dashing out the back door into the back garden overflowing with exotic plant life just in time to see younger sibling munching on an odd plant leaf and middle sibling offering another delicacy for younger to sample.

A&E...

Stomach pumped...

Medication for allergic reactions... 

And a long evening of... "But Mummy... I was only..."

Mummy was not pleased.


End file.
